My Darling
by AllieHopkirk
Summary: Throughout the second wizarding war there was one girl who rebelled against the ministry to save the lives of innocent people. Now with the war over, she is on the run from a ministry organisation led by Ex Minister; Cornelius Fudge. Sent back in time to defeat a young Voldermort, she begins to fall in love with her own killer. [LOVE & SMUT] xo
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the second wizarding war there was one girl who rebelled against the ministry to save the lives of innocent people, not just the light fighters, but the death eaters alike. Now with the war over, she is on the run from a ministry organisation led by Ex Minister; Cornelius Fudge, who consider her a traitor to the ministry. After years of hiding in the muggle world, she is captured and brought to trial. However, instead of being sent to Azkaban, she is sent back in time to defeat a young Lord Voldermort.

**CHAPTER 1: **

_Just some context for you:_

_By February 1997, Rebecca had saved hundreds of innocent lives. Not just light fighters, but on BOTH SIDES. She risked her own life and killed murderers for the sake of the innocents, without being blinded by whether they where Death Eaters or Light Fighters. Rebecca was seventeen in 1997 and had lead a particularly complicated life. She was muggle born, went to Hogwarts and placed into Slytherin (noticeably odd for a muggle born). Headmaster, Professor Dumbledoor took a particular interest in her well being throughout her time in education though it was not until the start of her seventh year that he told her the truth. Inside her lived a horcrux of Voldermort. He told her he had apparently ventured to the muggle world during his hiatus after the first wizarding war and found her, new born; still regaining his powers he was unable to kill her, however using the piece of his soul split from killing before, he was able to create her into a living horcrux. it was an experiment of some sorts, and he had succeeded. Dumbledoor was trying to discover a way of destroying the horcrux without killing her, however he died later that year, shedding no light on Rebecca's situation. As the war waged on, Rebecca felt more and more guilty for the suffering surrounding her she decided to do what she could to help all those suffering through direct result of Lord Voldermort. However, she soon became a porn in a political movement within the ministry. In short, Fudge wanted to regain the power he lost when he resigned from his post as Minister of Magic. So, Fudge began his own political __movement, attempting to transform the Ministry into a Senate governed by himself. He intended on using Rebecca as somewhat of an example. He wants show the public that she has rebelled against the ministry by helping save people connected to Death Eaters, prosecute her through the power of the Senate, creating a sense of real power and ability, gaining the trust and support of the public and forming a full scale rebellion against the ministry. Though, upon learning this, Rebecca (Who strongly believes that when the war is over, the country will need the ministry to be strong and united in order to mend the damages made by the war) hands herself into Lord Voldermort himself, in order to be killed and the horcrux within her destroyed. Voldermort, not recognising her, kills her. However, the magical impact created by The Dark Lord destroying a part of his own soul gives Rebecca, in death, the immense power to replace the soul of a still born child in the muggle world; a decision made by her subconscious compassion for her mother who gave birth to a still born baby girl a few year prior. The baby, too was called Rebecca, although throughout her new life, Rebecca insisted on going by the name Becky. She grew up as a normal muggle child, although she had vague, dream like memories of her old life. In current day, she is sixteen years old and at college. _

" ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ", " ",

Fuck. I'd left my art pad at home, again. Already at the bus stop, waiting for the connecting bus to college, i'd just have to make do without it. A deeply frustrated sigh escaped my chapped lips. It was cold, bitterly cold and i hated winter. The wind was horrid and the clouds were so grey and heavy that it was almost too apparent that it would rain soon. One of those days.

It was only the third day back to college since the Christmas holidays and i'd already had enough. The mornings were dark and cold, i had no energy or motivation and counted down the hours until i could crawl, wearily, back into bed. The New Year had meant to bring with it so much hope for me. My parents divorce, the end of a destructive two year relationship, the medication and the nightmares that filled the last year had left me weary and desperate for better times; i wished for a fresh start and new happiness, but so far, this year seemed just a dreary and grey as the last.

I glanced up at the electronic bus time table, still another fifteen minuets till the bus was due. I groaned and reached into my coat pocket for my cigarettes. lighting a Marlbro Gold and inhaling deeply, my head seemed to empty itself of all the tension of the long morning. Waking up at five, leaving by half six, an hour and a half bus journey and now here, waiting for my second bus to get me into college by nine. My daily routine was tiresome and cigarettes seemed to, ironically, be the only things keeping me going.

Just as i dropped the remains of my cigarette to the floor, a man stood, uncomfortably close to me. He was late seventies or eighties, wearing a dark green, wax winter coat and red bobble hat. Now, i am a girl, who quite frankly, likes her personal space; and, as we were the only two people at this, rather large, bus stop, i was not best pleased with this gentleman's sheer disregard for it. Without wanting to seem rude, i casually moved forward, as if to examine the time table again, though the old man seemed relentless and followed me. I turned my head to, quite abruptly, ask him to step back a few feet, when he handed me a small, folded piece of paper.

Now, this bus stop happens to be just outside a hospital, and the first thought that fluttered through my tiered mind was that this, poor old man was delirious; tormented with some mental deterioration causing him to mistake me for his great granddaughter or something. However, this was not the case and i now feel foolish for thinking so lowly of that brilliant man. I darted him a confused look before taking the paper from him, unfolding it and silently reading the two words, written so delicately on the middle.

It was though the world stopped for a moment; time froze and all i was aware of was the intense pounding of my heart. My throat was dry, my face tense and my bottom lip quivered as my vision blurred from tears. I looked up at that man, his blue eyes were much younger than his face and i smiled through my fear. "What's your name, sir?" My voice broke slightly and i cleared my through and eyes.

"Wilfred, mam." He bowed his head slightly and took off his hat, to reveal his sparse white hair. i bit my lip to hide my laugh at the gesture.

"Thank you, Wilfred." I smiled widely, gesturing to the piece of paper. "You may very well have just saved my life." Now, he looked as though it were his turn to cry. His facial expression reminding me of that of my little brother when i complimented him on a den he'd made from blankets and pillows. It was a look of sheer pride with a tinge of embarrassment; he even blushed slightly.

"i-i-i-ii You're welcome, mam" he smiled. "You've saved mine and m' wife's lives too many times t' count mam. 'Undreds o' lives Mam, thousands." And he bowed his head again and i thought i would let more tears escape me. I took my lighter back from my coat pocket and set the piece of paper alight; dropping its soft ashes to the cold ground. Watching the beautiful act of selflessness disappear into dust.

I kissed his cheek and thanked him again twice when my bus came. it wasn't until i was sat down, gazing out the window, that my chest began to tighten, my heart began to race and the sheer fear of what was to come made my feel sick.

two words: They're Coming.


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

_hello. Sorry for all the context information i cramped into Chapter one. It's all relatively straight forward from now on. OOOH and if your reading this, then someone is actually reading this fanfic! :) fabaroo... lets get on. _RJS xoxo

**Chapter 2: ****_Going home. _**

I was lighting another cigarette the second i stepped off the bus, simply to control my breathing. It was real, all of it; my dreams and my darkest nightmares were real. Rebecca was real, I was Rebecca; i had led an entire life prior to this one; i had played a crucial role in a war i could scarcely remember and now the monsters from my nightmares were coming for me. What would happen? I was being hunted by a political organisation who wanted to make an example of me. How did they find me when i had no recollection of who i was myself? I felt like a The Doctor in human form just opening his pocket watch... and then i laughed at my ability to make Doctor Who references in such a terrible situation.

Though, as my mind started to calm and my thoughts become less and less fogged, i started to recollect the last few years of my own life. My parents divorce, my destructive relationship, the depression and the _incident _in May. Life was hard and my nightmares were refusing me sleep. Recently they had become more and more frequent; waking up in cold sweats, gasping for breath. Perhaps this was why; i was getting closer and closer to this day. I could not imagine living with these nightmares as they where, and my only way of getting rid of them was to confront them in the flesh. i could not run from this, they have chased me this long, they would not give up simply if i ran a little in distance. Furthermore, i had no idea what exactly was going on. My dreams were fogged and hazy, i knew very little of Rebecca and her life... my life. I did not know everything, what if Rebecca- I, had committed some terrible crime and I deserved prosecution? I looked around at my familiar college, did i want to carry on this way? I could die. I could not; i could have some extraordinary adventure! Witches, wizards, magic, Hogwarts; it was all real! I could see it all, live it all. I could die.

But what could i do? At that very moment, what could i do? There were no wizards here, now. I was just at college, at the bus stop, smoking. All that had really happened was some old man had given me a piece of paper at the bus stop. This was my life, not Rebecca's, not yet. All i could do was carry on as normal, knowing that there was a possibility that at any time, i could be attacked and essentially kidnapped by crazy men with magic wands.

So i did carry on as normal; i went to lessons, i got through art without my art pad and i spent time with my friends as normal. Around one o'clock i grabbed my lunch as normal and headed to the common room.

I opened the left of the two double doors and walked into the familiar, friendly room. Then, gazing up i saw them. Three men dressed all in black. One, with a particularly pointy nose, wore a black shirt and trench coat. I looked into his eyes; a pale bluey green. And they were the last beautiful thing i, Becky, ever saw.

**_Becky gazed into Nathaniel's eyes for a moment, but saw no glimmer of kindness. He gave the order to Rowell and Luca and the two heavily built men made a B line for the young brunette. She fought them as her friends could only watch, horrified. She bit and punched and kicked out; her struggle was fearsome and brutal. She no longer wanted to see magic and witches, she wanted to be safe, at home. She screamed and cried but the two wizards only used more force to restrain her. _**

**_Nathaniel glared at his men, embarrassed at their struggle to contain a sixteen year old girl. Sure, she was Rebecca Peverell; the strongest, most dangerous witch of all time; here, in this muggle form, she should be no more powerful than a butterfly. He strode over to the struggling trio and produced a needle containing a powerful sleeping potion, from his pocket. He injected the poor girl with it and very quickly she fell to the ground. And with that, her limp, lifeless body was taken away. Nathaniel with the sixteen year old girl in his arms, and his men apperated long before the police arrived. _**

**_If she had access to muggle television that night, she would have seen the news report outlining how a sixteen year old girl was kidnapped by three men earlier that afternoon at her college. She would have seen her parents desperate plea for their daughter's safe return and she would have seen that police where already searching for her. _**

**_..._**

_Short chapter! Finally getting to the magic now! :) xo_


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

_We're finally back in the Magical World now! Finally the story begins! RJS xo_

**_Chapter 3: Waking Up _**

**Piercing cries could be heard from the house of Cornelius Fudge late into the night. The cries of someone who's DNA, their mind, their very being was being rewritten. It was extremely powerful magic, some would say dark. Rebecca had been wearing a locket the night she died, that locket soaked up her life force as she died; all the lost memories were stored there, her powers, her magic: Now everything was being jam packed into her mind, trying to order itself correctly.**

**"Enough." Fudge commanded, as Rebecca body began to radiate a dim green light and fall limply into a heap in the chair. At his command, Aberforth Dumbledoor lowered his wand. "Mafalda" The Ex Minister commanded again, "Take her to bed, she stands trial in the morning, let the daily profit know." He turned to leave the cold room. "Oh, and Aberforth, i expect to see you at the trail to." **

**Mafalda Hopkirk, once an innocent bystander had been sucked into Fudges ideals of a new government by her own, naive idealistic views and her desperate need for employment after the war. Now, she served only as Fudges hand maid. Aberforth on the other hand, was a wizard of great power, though not quite so great as his late brother, he served Fudge well in what was to come. Aberforth however, only acted in the best interest of Rebecca and believed she would be the one to save them all from, what was essentially, Fudge's schemes for continental dictatorship. **

**Mafalda and Aberforth worked together to pull Rebecca into an upright position however, with Aberforth's old age and Mafalda's frail figure, they could do little more than levitate Rebecca's unconscious body up stairs, as though she were a corps; neither the old wizard nor the frail witch wanted that. **

My head was pounding, i felt like i had the worst hangover in the world; dehydrated and nauseous. Even the dim light of the room, behind my closed eyelids was enough to make my head throb, slowly i managed to open my eyes, though that caused my head to hurt even more. It tok an awfully long time for my head to clear itself enough to adjust to my surroundings, and soon, my memories. Two lives. I was dead. No i wasn't. Yes, i was, i died. Nope, no, i'm definitely alive. what? ow! Wait, i died, then i lived again, then i died again, now... i'm alive? Mafalda!

Mafalda hurried over to my bed side the moment she saw i was awake. "You- your husba...your husband, he, he found me and" I was murmuring almost incoherently, slurring my words, unable to get them out with any great speed or clarity. Mafalda placed a cool, damp towel on my forehead; which i was grateful for as it soothed my head ache. She patted my head tentatively and smiled.

"i know, i sent him" She brushed the hair out of my face and tucked me into the crisp white duvet like a caterpillar. then her smile faded into a frown "I thought it might give you some time, i didn't know what kind of situation you were in, i just hoped-"

"Thank you, Mafalda" i cut her off and smiled. She had risked her job, possibly her life to give me just a little bit of time; it was people like her that kept me fighting all those years ago; inspired me to be selfless and save everyone i could.

"You need rest, Dear. You'll need to be fighting fit tomorrow" She looked at me sympathetically then, which only sparked glimmers of fear into my heart.

"w-whatsss h-h-happen to-mow?" I just managed to slur out, sudden exhaustion taking it's hold on me.

"Your hearing." She held the towel to my forehead, easing the tension in my head. "Fudge has something planned for you Rebecca, but we're all fighting. W're all working very hard to keep you safe as possible."

And that was all i heard before i fell back to sleep again.

_Another short chapter, but getting ready for the big one! ;) RJS xo_


	4. Chapter 4: The Ministry of Magic

_Ok, big long chapter this one, well i might break it up into two chapters, well... maybe three. Wonderful - Allons-y! :) RJS xo_

**Chapter 4: The Ministry of Magic**

The Ministry Of Magic had n't lived up to it's former glory since before the war; the old building still showed some battle scars, however, to me, it was still one of the most beautiful places in the world; swarming with witches and wizards busily getting on with their every day lives. Worn dark wood floors covered in years of dust and dirt, onyx tile walls so high one can hardly see the ceiling, littered with arches of gold. Every so often the emerald flames engulfing witches and wizards coming and going by floo powder would burn so bright out of the corner of your eye, that the green light spots littered your vision for minutes after. The entire place simply buzzed with life; the smell of morning coffee and freshly applied aftershave. A short, poorly groomed man wearing a baseball cap called out to passers by, offering them copies of the Daily profit, being ruthlessly ignored by people far to busy to take a moment to simply read the paper.

Each Ministry worker still had their own mountain of work to do whilst the country was being restored after the war but the beautiful gold fountain that had been restored to it's rightful place after the war, replacing that ghastly structure of 'muggles in their rightful place', i'm sure was a shining beacon of victory for and each and everyone who saw it. Fudge wanted to take that away. He wanted this magnificent building, this beacon of victory to fall to his own powers. He wanted only to control the masses; his ideals of a Magical Sennett were not those of democracy but pure domination.

But Kingsley was Minister now, he would not let that happen. I trusted that man with my life, he would not let that happen.

Reaching the oak wood elevator, I was crammed in along side Nathaniel who had practically dragged me through the Ministry by my hair.,his breath smelt like rotting ham and here, in this cramped elevator it seemed to resinate from the walls. Nathaniel appeared to be Fudge's right hand man, i wondered how much he was being payed for this, how much was his loyalty worth? The elevator flew backwards several feet before plunging downward at double the speed to the darkest depths of the ministry.

the onyx tiles were cold down here; everything had an icey look. Nathaniel did not ease his grip on my hair as he dragged me through these dark hallways.

Then we came to the court room; i was thrown in and landed, most indelicately, in a heap on the floor. I do not believe there to be a more daunting place in the entire world than that tall black chair in the middle of the icy court room. The circle room made you feel surrounded by one hundred glaring eyes and the ebony wooden stools surrounding me made me feel claustrophobic and enclosed. Aberforth was no where to be seen, nor Kingsley. though i spotted Mafalda within the jourey and felt instantly more calm to see a friendly face; Fudge sat higher, glaring down.

i scrambled to my feet and clambered up onto the tall, dark chair. I sat for a few moments, absentmindedly adjusting my light blue dress before the large solid wood doors flew open and Kingsley himself stepped in. I watched as he sat down, taking his place as high inquisitor. I breathed a sigh of relief then, Kingsley was a wise man; he knew what Fudge was up to; he would not stand for it.

'Disciplinary hearing 10th January 2014, looking into offences committed by Rebecca Elsie Perrevell in the years between 1980 and 1997." His tone was authoritative but there was something behind it. as if he knew he was about to do something terrible.

"The offences in question are as follows: The murder of Amos Diggory, how do you plead'

I was shocked. how could they be convicting me of that as though i committed a terrible crime? "Amos Diggory was tourturing David Macnair, an eleven year old boy, by means of the cruciatus curse!" I blurted out angrily. "Diggory was in an extremely delicate state of mind, he had been speaking to people about plotting his own suicide! But he was distraught after his son's death, hell bent on revenge before his death and Walden Macnair was at the resurrection of Lord Voldermort, when Cedric died! Amos was intent on killing David, Walden's son, eye for and eye! David is a sweet boy, and innocent, he is now very successful; working for the daily profit, not a bad bone in his body! I saved that boy's life!" I spoke so fast, with such vigour, i could barely breath. I saved people, i just wanted to save people.

Kinsgley just glared down at me with no emotion and spoke calmly in reply " You will not speak out of turn again Miss Perrevell." Tears started to burn my eyes. I had fought so hard to save the lives of people i knew did not deserve to die, i tried to hard to do the right thing and i was being prosecuted for it now.

Kingsley's list went on. A long list of people i had killed or hurt or tied up and left in cupboards. I stayed silent throughout. Finally he stopped and glared at me again. "How do you plead?' He said calmly. I swallowed the uncomfortable lump in my throat and sat up straight. I was defeated.

I had never meant anyone harm, I was cursed. When i was a new born baby, he had found me and made me one of his horcruxes. I was helping keep him alive all that time, it was all my fault.

"Guilty." I choked and silence flooded the courtroom.

My gaze met Fudge then, in the journey; he looked triumphant. Then i looked at Kingsley, he looked apologetic. "In which case" he spoke with more volume now, his thick jamacan accent echoing around the room. "May I present the last will and testament of Albus Dumbledoor."

_Definitely splitting this chapter into a few parts instead making it one big one! xo _


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Final Plan

**Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Final Plan.**

The last will and testament of Albus Dumbledore. What did Kingsley have planned; or was it Fudge, was he behind this, what was happening? Kingsley was handed a scroll, bonded by a tie of red ribbon. He took it delicately, never taking his eyes off me; still with that same apologetic look in his eyes. I looked at Fudge, he looked utterly bewildered! Fantastically confused, he had no idea what was happening. This was not his plan, it was all Kingsley, and i trusted Kingsley with my life.

"I, Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore hereby state my final request: If the suffering of the wizarding world becomes too great under the leadership of Lord Voldermort, or upon his defeat his followers do not disband and pose as any threat to the wizarding world; i request that this, my final plan, is put into motion." Kingsley paused for a moment before continuing. "Rebecca Peverell shall travel back to 1944 by use of the Tuoruimtemporial charm, which my brother; Aberforth, will find in his copy of 'Muggle Science, Old Magick Combinational Theories: A Complete Encyclopaedia of"." The Minister gazed down at Aberforth, the old man had appeared in the door way. Aberforth nodded timidly before Kingsley continued reading. "Room number 31 in the department of mysteries will be used to contain the magic and, if the charm is produced correctly, all those, and only those, present in the room when the spell is cast will not be immediately affected by the changes made in the past; in that, those present will remember the charm and their memories will remain unchanged whilst the lives of all those outside may change, possibly drastically." Kingsley paused again as though the last comment caused him great pain. "My brother Aberforth shall produce the charm and travel back with Rebecca; he has been informed of what he is expected to do. Rebecca will return to Hogwarts to find my younger self and pass on a note inclosed in this package, which will explain the situation: She will remain at Hogwarts for one year and aim to infiltrate the life of Tom Riddle, hindering any intentions of becoming Lord Voldermort. The end result being that Lord voldermort himself, never existed; saving millions of innocent lives." Kinglsey pauses yet again looking uncomfortable. "I leave with this document everything Rebecca will need." Kinglsey did not look at me, he gazed down and returned the scroll to the scrawny man who had given it to him; he cleared his throat before speaking again. "Latest intelligence tells us that the Death Eaters are reforming with the intention of electing a new leader. They will soon pose as a brand new threat to everything we hold dear." His eyes burned with rage, his voice grew louder and full of passion. "As the Minister of magic i will not stand to see this country at war again!" He caught his breath and paused for many moments, seemingly calming himself. The moments drew longer and longer still. He looked down, shrunken, embarrassed of what he was about to say. "Rebecaa will for-fill Dumbledore's final plan, or she will suffer the consequences for her crimes and serve life imprisonment in Azkaban."

There is a long, painful silence. My mind is a racecourse, i cannot think. It took a long time for everything to register and i barely notticed myself screaming out objections. "No! do you not understand how impossible that sounds? Do you not understand that none of the spells in that book have ever been tested, they are only theories. You'll kill me, you'll kill everyone in that room, you can't be serious! I won't work, it can't work, Dumbledore is wrong! He's wrong!"

"Silence!" Kinglsey comanded. My mouth immediately snapped shut." "I trust Dumbledore with my life."

And with those last words, the stood and walked right out of the courtroom, leaving me speechless.


	6. Chapter 6: Madness

_I seem to be taking a really long time to actually get to the main story... i'm sorry! I'll get there soon, just two more chapters i reckon! :) xo_

**Chapter 6: Madness**

The living room of Aberforth Dumbledoor was heavy with the scent of smoke from the log fire. It was warm and stuffy and everything in the room was a similar, murky shade of brown; the dusty wooden floors, the wood panel walls, the shabby sofa and the furniture. The only colour seemed to radiate from the large portrait of a beautiful blond girl wearing a pretty blue dress; Ariana. The painting of Aberforth's late sister was hauntingly beautiful and the dark, nostalgic atmosphere seemed to radiate throughout the room: And yet, the room was strangely comfortable to me, i felt safe and at home here. Now, huddled in the corner of the large settee, i read through the pages of 'Muggle Science, Old Magick Combinational Theories: An Encyclopaedia of."

The old book was more worn and tiered than the last time i had flicked through it's pages. Some of the corners had been folded, the spine was bent from having been opened too far and there were now scribbles and annotations on some of the pages. Still, nothing made any sense. I closed the book and studied the cover, playing particular attention to the author's name. "Mckylle?" I gazed up at the old wizard, slumped in his arm chair. "Who's Mckylle?" Aberforth glanced up at me, for the first time i noticed the new wrinkles under his eyes; he was a much older man now, and he looked more tiered than i had ever seen him. He cleared his throat.

"Arthur and Jacqueline Mckylle" He seemed fed up and took a sip from his tea; black and heavily brewed. "She was an extremely talented witch and he was a dedicated muggle physicist" I gazed back down at the old book, gliding my finger over its fraying edges.

"They were trying to combine muggle science with magic?" I asked absentmindedly without looking back up at him.

"Not just any magic" he scoffed. "Old magick"

The ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece was deafening. I read though the page about the Tuoruimtemporial charm and all of Albus Dumbledore's annotation; suddenly confused, i flicked back to the introduction which i had read so many years ago in Dumblrdore's office. "1763" i mumbled under my breath. "1763?" I repeated, louder, catching the attention of Aberforth who responded only with a look of confusion. "It says this book was published in 1763" I paused re-reading an extract. "But the scientific theories in this book are far too complex for that time period." Aberforth simply looked more confused, i clearly had explain further. "String theory? Alternate universes? Metaphysical paradoxes? These are all extremely modern, none of them are proven!" Suddenly i became more and more panicked, this was madness. "How could anyone in 1763 come up with any theories of this nature when the very foundations of those theories had yet to be created? It's impossible!" suddenly the entire page was full of enigmas. "And their use of Old Magick? It was banned long before this book; how would anyone get their hands on this kind of information?" I slammed the book down next to me, open at the relevant page and threw myself up in a rage to find a quill and parchment. The bearded wizard's gazed followed me under his half moon spectacles as i retuned to my seat.

My basic understanding of string theory combined with some low level understanding of old magick allowed me to check over some of Albus's calculations. They all add up; but how? "How is this possible?" I was angry now, how could anyone be going through with this? It was madness!

Aberforth slowly heaved himself up from his arm chair and grumpily made his way to the stairs without looking up from the ground. I through the book down on the coffee table; the loud bang it created caused Aberforth to jump and look up at me, pain evident in his eyes. He was wincing as though walking those few feet had taken all of his energy. "My brother was nothing more than a reckless no-it-all. i watched as his quest for power killed our sister right before my eyes." Suddenly he was filled with rage. "Do not think that i am not aware of how obscene this mission is!" He stopped, breathing heavily. He looked embarrassed as his was returned to a less crimson colour, then in a much calmer, more compassionate tone. "But, i trust him." And with that the old man left and retired to his bed.

My mind wondered back to what Kingsley had said to me after the hearing. Kingsley was perfectly aware of Fudge's plans; if he didn't put me on trial, Fudge would have made him out to be unfit for office. However, if i was sentenced to imprisonment, then Fudge would have made it out to be his own doing and got the publicity he wanted.

And then there was the Death Eaters re-grouping; it was true, they were electing a new leader and no matter how unorganised they were, they were not disbanding. Dumbledore's final plan was the clearest way forward for us all.

I went up to my bedroom; there on my bed lay the 1940's style clothes i would be taking, some cosmetic potions, my new wand and the note Albus Dumbledore left me. I peeled the envelope open and re read the neatly handwritten letter;

_Dearest Rebecca, _

_I suppose you have many questions, and i shall to try to answer as many as i can. The first and most important question you are probably wondering is 'why me?' Well, Miss Peverell the reason is this: Over the years i have known you, i have watched you grow from a child to a young women, you have grown to be empathetic and open minded; to see beyond the light and the dark. You must keep an open mind if you are to achieve your task. _

_You must also be wondering how you are to return to your own time. As you know, my brother will be accompanying you; you will travel to August 31st 1944, and the spell will re-appear precisely a year later; only for a matter of minutes, therefore you must be ready. _

_Other that, i'm afraid i must leave you to your own judgement. Good luck. _

_AD _

least. helpful. advice. ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Dressed In A Hurry

_woohoo, finally a new chapter! Finally getting somewhere! Whovians - be prepared for the ending. AHH! RJS xo_

**Chapter 7: Dressed In A Hurry.**

In the weeks running up to the big day, my sleep had become more and more disturbed; tossing and turning, never able to shut down my mind long enough to get a decent night's sleep. Last night had been the worst. It was six o'clock in the morning and the sun was making its first appearances before i managed to fall asleep: Finally, no dreams, no nightmares, just the dark, black, nothing of unconsciousness.

But, my escape into the darkness was short lived, as i was woken by a loud crash from down stairs. I stirred for a while, my mind foggy from exhaustion. The first thing i consciously acknowledged was the first morning light. SHIT. It was late, really late! My alarm had gone off at seven, i'd slept right through it, it was now gone eight o'clock. I had to be at the ministry at half past eight. shit.

Throwing my duvet off me and springing out of bed, making a b-line for the shower. I was in and out within a minute and plastering make-up on my face at double speed and minutes after that, throwing my clothes on.

I practically fell down the stairs and stepped on a piece of something sharp that Aberforth must have smashed earlier; hopping into the kitchen, cradling my foot with one hand, i made myself a cup of tea and lit a cigarette. I was not prepared for this.

Fifteen minutes later i was at the Ministry, entering Room number 31; heart pounding, head pounding, blood boiling, skin boiling, head aching, heart aching. The room was not as big as i had imagined it to be and the raised bench seating that filled the perimeter of the oval room was filled with aurors and ministry officials; not to mentions Fudge, Kingsley and Mafalda.  
Aberforth was by my side as i took my first step into that dreadful, dark room; all eyes glaring, staring, gawping, calculating. My heart almost beat out of my chest; and will nerves i accidentally let out a small, checking, completely inappropriate giggle. I quickly brought my hand to my mouth to conceal it, but a few familiar faces around the room couldn't help but briefly smile down at me.

The door was beckoned to close by Kingsley as he stood, taking his place in front of the crowd; with his back to Aberforth and i, The Minister of Magic began to make his speech. "Welcome everyone. Now, we all know why we are here." He paused, as if he was reconsidering what he was about to say; He looked down to the ground, then back at me with a look of distain on his face. But then he smirked, rose his head to the crowd and spoke again. "We are her to watch these two innocents risk their lives to put an end to the Dak Lords rein."  
In the crowd a high, squawking voice spoke out; "Innocent?" He cried. "She's a murderer!"  
"She is a hero" Bellowed the minster, and he was greeted by cheers and applause from all around the room. "And today we watch as two of our finest heroes risk their lives for us!" He paused as the applause died down. "Do not kid yourselves my friends, this is no ordinary or well used spell. What we do today could have consequences of the most terrible nature. I wish for you all to understand what we are about to do in this room today; do not take it lightly." He beckoned more Aberforth and I to stand inline with him. "Our faith is in you both." And the room rose to their feet and applauded us.  
I did not want an applause, i wanted to go home. I wanted to run away and never look back. I wanted a muggle cup of tea. I wanted to go back to studying muggle literature in my muggle college in the muggle world with my muggle friends.

The applause died down and Aberforth stood silently in the middle of the room and took out his wand. This was it, no turning back no running away. The room was silent. My mind was screaming. Aberforth looked at me and nodded slightly; my signal to get ready. How could i ever be ready? How would i ever be prepared?  
The old wizard threw his arms above his head and flourished this way and that muttering to himself; A spell such as this needing a lot of magical preparation. "ABRAHAMNONAGINTA NOVEM DIESQUATER RATIO TRAHANT!" The thunderous tones of the spell were deafening, the aurora produced by his wand was blinding and the room was drowning in light and sound. I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my ears but to no prevail; the spell found it's way into every crevasse of the room. Slowly the aurora shrank until just a glistening pool of light standing horizontally in the centre of the room before me. The virgin white light was as enticing at heaven itself, it's infinite energy radiating throughout the room. This was it.

I could die. I could not. I could loose my family. I could not. I night never return. This could be an adventure. I could run away from everything, the people who used me and hurt me, the people who treat me like door matts; i could run. How much further away could i get than seventy years into the past? I could. I could run so far. I could have an adventure. I could die. I could not.

I ran at the pool with all the speed i could muster, i grinned as i jumped into the ivory light and shouted at the top of my lungs;

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
